pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara: ♥ Heartbeat ♥
"What color is your heart?" PriPara '♥'' Heartbeat '♥''' is a fan series that combines the genre of idoling, magical girls, and action! Story An unlikely idol is tasked with protecting the smiles of everyone outside and inside of PriPara by collecting the magical Crystal Hearts. But how can a black-hearted idol be that girl? Cast Chris Haramu The only owner of a black heart that is not evil. As a result she was chosen to become the new Idol of Heart; Black Heart. She is tasked with the goals of protecting the peace and happiness of others both in and out of PriPara. Kind of a jerk, she is rather bitter towards everyone. But because of her passion towards singing she tries her best to see to it that everyone chases after their dreams. 'Miku ' A terribly shy and troublesome girl Chris is often forced to put up with. At first she thinks nothing of her, but in due time grows to genuinely care about her after seeing how persistant she can be. ????? A mysterious girl who eventually moves to town and is seen to be very charming and appealing; but has a strange obsession with Chris. Happens to resemble the popular idol in PriPara named Hunny, who was said to own the Topaz Heart. '''Popukurin A heart-themed cat mascot that happens to find Chris and is the one who helps her unleash her Idol of Heart potentional. As Chris gains experience, this mascot manager is able to give her more abilities and what-not. A bit cheeky, but generally means well and is very serious about protecting everyone's happiness. Brands 'GLoomyHeArt ' Chris' average brand for every day wear or outside of school. Waterdrop Miku's everyday brand for outside wear. Effervescent Pop A brand that ???? enjoys regularly. 'Rainbow Hearts ' This brand is used by the girls inside of PriPara naturally, or outside of it with the use of a special transformation clip. Each girl is given a symbolic outfit that is based on her theme-color, but as they use them they gain upgrades and even alternate outfits that may range from other colors or themes. The outfits are naturally magical girl inspired. Items Of Importance Heart Pin - The girls can use these whenever they need to change into their idol forms outside of PriPara. In PriPara, the pins are virtually worthless but usually adds some appeal to any look. Heartful Mic - Used when the girls are idoling. They are not used as weapons, as one may suspect. Demon Prism Stones - the objects used to control monsters. They resemble a single sided heart-gem on top and the color reflects on the creatures basis of being, such as if it was a creature, an item/object, etc. Crystal Heart - when enough heart crystals are collected they become a giant Crystal Heart, which is then used to liven up an area inside of PriPara that has since become dark and dreary. Heart Crystals - the objects Idols of Heart spend their time collecting, which can be aquired through a performance with enough strength and if it is well enjoyed or extraction. They come in many colors and like the demon prism stones, mean alternate things: *Red - Very common heart only found in people and animals. Represents love and passion. If it is as dark color, it will represent anger and is harder to gain. *Black - Chris' special heart, which marks her unique from the villians in the series. While their black hearts are what make them evil, her passion for idoling is what makes her good. *Sapphire - ????? *Topaz - A special heart owned by the well-known idol Hunny. ''Not quite yellow, and may very well be the rumored ''Gold Heart. '' *Green - Can be located in objects like plants; a lot of love and care is needed to make one. *Pink - A heart to represent the innocence of love. It is said that everything contains this, but it is rarer to find. *Blue - beyond fragile, a blue heart is the result of sadness effecting a red or pink heart. If it becomes this, it will usually-never return to it's original color. Different from the sapphire heart, as it portrays "blue negative" qualities. *Yellow - For those with great fears. A very hard heart to obtain, as it requires the person to overcome said fear before it can be taken. *Gray - Hearts hidden in all sorts of things. As they have lost their original color, they are claimed to provide no real value. However, Chris refuses to believe that; so if she gains one she tends to hang onto it. It is said that they can regain their original colors *Purple - Those who may be arrogant or very wise may posesse these. As one expects, it can also be a challange to get; due to the fact they are easy to corrupt and change color. *White - Said to be owned to the idol known as ''Loverette. As she is no longer living, it is very mysterious. Episodes #The Spotlight of Darkness! The black-hearted idol emerges! #The first Heart #Red Heart Extraction #Raising and Growing #A Bouquet of Love #The Handsome New Classmate #Heart of Sand #The Spotlight of Loyalty! Sapphire Heart is revealed! #An exciting first kiss?! #The Exciting Search for Clover-kun and Happi-chan! #Spotlight of Admiration! Topaz Heart! #The Music Rooms Ghost! Trivia Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Chrismh